Rudy
'Rudy'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0272149/ est le vieil homme qui a pourri le groove de Kuzco. Il est également l'un des principaux personnages de la suite Kuzco 2 : King Kronk. Il a été doublé par John Fielder, qui était aussi la voix de Porcinet de Winnie l'Ourson. Apparitions ''Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo Rudy apparaît pour la première fois dans le générique du film lorsque le numéro musical "Un monde parfait" s'arrête à un moment. Quand Kuzco le rencontre, il le blâme pour avoir "pourri son groove", dans lequel un garde voisin l'expulse de son palais en le jetant d'une fenêtre. Il apparaît plus tard, quand Pacha va rendre visite à Kuzco dans son palais lorsqu'une de ses pantoufles lui tombe dessus et que Pacha lui rend la pantoufle gentiment, mais avant d'entrer dans le palais de Kuzco, il le sauve coincé sur une des bannières devant son palais où Rudy prévient Pacha d'être prudent quant à son égoïsme en chassant les paysans innocents de Kuzco de son palais. Rudy revient à la fin du film où Kuzcon, repenti de ses erreurs antérieures, s'excuse pour son comportement et il accepte avec joie. Kuzco 2 : King Kronk'' Rudy revient dans ce film cette fois-ci en apparaissant fréquemment contrairement au premier film où il fait des apparitions mineures. Dans cette suite, Rudy apparaît d'abord dans le numéro musical Restes fidèle à ton groove et plus tard lorsque Kronk se mêle à de nombreux paysans âgés jusqu'à ce qu'il suive Yzma qui l'espionne pour donner aux anciens une potion de jeunesse qui pourrait les aider. Plus tard, Rudy révèle ensuite que lui et les autres aînés ont vendu leurs affaires à Yzma pour ses potions. Lorsqu'il est révélé plus tard que les potions d'Yzma sont fausses, lui et les autres anciens sont vus en train de s'en prendre à Yzma alors que ses potions qui pourraient aider les anciens sont fausses dans lesquelles lui et les autres la poursuivent pour leur avoir donné de fausses potions jusqu'à ce que Yzma devienne un lapin et soit pris par un condor. Vers la fin du film, Tipo avertit Rudy que Kronk et les autres citoyens déguisés en faux membres de la famille de Kronk vont avoir des ennuis quand Papi arrive dans le restaurant à viande de Mudka. On le voit plus tard à la fin du film pendant le mariage de Kronk et Mme Birdwell. Il est vu pour la dernière fois sur une photo où il tire un chariot étiqueté "Just Married" avec Kronk et Birdwell mariés ensemble. Anecdotes * Rudy prétend qu'il a été jeté par la fenêtre plusieurs fois. * Rudy était le dernier rôle de John Fielder avant sa mort. Galerie emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-346.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-355.jpg kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1269.jpg kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2061.jpg|”look at my range of motion.” kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2578.jpg| Naked Rudy kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2715.jpg|Reference to Gollum kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2962.jpg| Rudy’s arm muscle kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3215.jpg| after chasing Yzma kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7068.jpg|Tipo and Rudy kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7387.jpg| disguised as Mrs. Kronk Références en:Rudy (Emperor's New Groove) Catégorie:Perosnnage mineur Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage de Kuzco Un Empereur à l'école Catégorie:Personnage de Kuzco l'Empereur Mégalo Catégorie:Personnage de Kuzco 2 : King Kronk Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 2000 Catégorie:Personnage doublé par John Fiedler Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Georges Aubert